Efímero
by Mila Mali
Summary: El único propósito de Sasuke es proteger a Konoha y a las pocas personas que aprecia pero, como lidiar con ello cuando la única mujer que le importa se convierte poco a poco en una amenaza. Porqué así como Hinata era la única que pudo destruir el Tenseigan también era la única que podía crearlo.
1. Prólogo

Género: Drama/Romance.

Pareja principal: SasuHina

Advertencia: Este fic contiene algunos acontecimientos tomados de _The Last._

Disclaimer: Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Efímero**

* * *

 _Prólogo_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El olor a tierra mojada comenzó a inundar todo el bosque. Gruesas gotas caían haciendo pesada la labor de caminar.

Los ojos negros de Sai miraban con insistencia los alrededores y volvían al frente donde metros más adelante, Yamato se resguardaba bajo las hojas de un árbol; ambos en espera de que Sasuke o Neji hicieran algún movimiento. Preparados para actuar en caso de que lo visto por el Byakugan fuese una trampa.

Las venas alrededor de sus ojos blancos se acentuaron más en busca de algún mecanismo, sello o explosivo sin limitarse a inspeccionar los alrededores.

—No detecto nada —declaró con firmeza. Sasuke, quien estaba más cerca del cuerpo procedió a quitar el barro que cubría el supuesto cadáver.

Inmediatamente el olor a podredumbre se mezcló con el olor del bosque inundando las fosas nasales de los ninjas quienes no se inmutaron. Yamato y Sai terminaron por acercarse.

—Debe tener más de tres días muerto —dijo Yamato mientras sus parcos ojos repasaban por cada muestra de daño corporal.

—¿Es realmente él? —secundó el pintor.

Sasuke quien estaba inclinado inspeccionando lo que quedaba intacto del cuerpo asintió— Es él, es Toneri Otsutsuki.

La misión de capturar al marionetista de la luna se tornaba imposible lo que los obligaba a regresar de inmediato a Konoha. Ninguno de los cuatro esperó que el resultado de la misión fuese encontrar en _apariencia_ con la muerte de Toneri, de confirmarse por supuesto que el cuerpo no fuese una marioneta muy bien elaborada.

—Debemos llevarlo a Konoha de inmediato. Sai encargarte de llevarlo —ordenó el mayor de los tres.

—Neji, necesito una ruta que evada el desierto de Suna —continúo diciendo Yamato mientras caminaba hacia el campamento que no estaba a más de un kilómetro.

El aludido desactivó su Byakugan y antes de seguir a Yamato le dio un último vistazo al cuerpo, después caminó en silencio siguiéndole el paso a su capitán.

Desde que Otsutsuki abandono inesperadamente su solitario hogar se había dedicado a deambular por distintos lugares según reportes de otras aldeas. Aún estando el marionetista incapacitado de ver, la alianza ninja no bajo la guardia; absteniéndose de actuar ya que en el pasado Naruto había abogado por él, pero la tranquilidad de los altos mandos no se mantuvo y Konoha no tuvo más remedio que encargarse de la captura del ninja mestizo.

Durante seis meses estuvieron siguiendo los pasos del Otsutsuki y ahora lo encontraban sin vida con aparentes signos de tortura.

Las ásperas manos de Sasuke buscaban algún rastro más en el destartalado cuerpo deteniéndose en un punto, específicamente en la única mano que poseía el cuerpo y que se mantenía empuñada.

—Lo mejor será no contaminar el cuerpo —dijo Sai quien ya tenía listo sus pergaminos para cubrir el cuerpo y un gran pájaro de tinta esperando para transportarlos.

—Me permite Sasuke-san —Sasuke miró al pintor quien le dirigía una amable sonrisa.

Retrocedió unos pasos; manteniendo empuñado el objeto que había extraído de las manos del Otsutsuki sin apartar sus ojos bicolores, viendo como el papel terminaba por cubrir el rostro quemado del hombre de cabellos blancos; minutos después Yamato y Neji se aproximaron listos para partir hacia Konoha.

Ya con el supuesto cadáver de Toneri a cuestas emprendieron vuelo cuatros aves de tinta abandonando la única zona boscosa y fértil del país del viento.

Las grandes alas del ave de Sasuke batieron tomando más altura pero manteniéndose por detrás del resto del grupo.

—Estén atentos, cambiaremos de dirección hacia el Norte dentro de poco —anunció Yamato con voz enérgica poco después de haber cesado la lluvia.

Con el viento dándole de frente el último de los Uchiha abrió su puño derecho, descubriendo un cordón bastante viejo y corriente que sujetaba una piedra blanca en forma de tomoe, una joya muy común si no fuera por el dibujo de luna creciente en una de sus caras.

Sintiéndose decepcionado y con la _bilis_ saboreando su lengua empuñó con fuerza el collar con rastro de sangre Otsutsuki, y que pertenecía a la princesa de los Hyuga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota Final:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 1

Género:Drama/Romance.

Pareja principal: SasuHina

Advertencia: Este fic contiene algunos acontecimientos tomados de _The Last._

Disclaimer: Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Efímero**

* * *

 _Apariencias_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una ráfaga de viento meció sus cabellos azules, sus párpados se mantuvieron cerrados mientras sus labios se movían recitando una plegaria en honor a quien en vida fue un miembro de su familia. Hinata lo recordaba vagamente; un joven con fuertes rasgos Hyuga, Jonin, perteneciente a la eliminada rama secundaria, sin embargo ni sus habilidades como ninja ni el sello del pájaro enjaulado en su frente le impidió ser asesinado y despojado de sus ojos.

Lamentablemente, no era el único caso.

Apretó las flores contra su vientre al escuchar susurros, proveniente de unos visitantes que se percataron de su presencia en el cementerio. Confrontarlos no era una opción razonó, se acuclilló frente a la lápida y colocó flores a un lado de la placa. Tenía todas las intenciones de irse del lugar, pero una voz cercana llamó su atención.

—Disculpe, ¿Podría ayudarme a encontrar la placa de mi abuelito?

Hinata miró sobre su hombro, a su derecha una niña con una sonrisa amplia y unas flores silvestres en mano pedía su ayuda. La mayor le sonrió de vuelta y asintió, ambas caminaron durante unos minutos hasta que finalmente encontraron lo que buscaban.

Se sentaron sobre sus rodillas y mientras Hinata acomodaba las flores, la pequeña le oró a la lápida.

Sus inquietos ojos pardos vieron a la mujer a su lado, colocando con maestría las flores que tomó de una pradera. El vestido negro que llevaba armonizaba con su larga cabellera azul y su piel clara, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos.

—Es Hinata-san, ¿verdad?

La mayor asintió dejando las flores en el lugar que correspondía.

—Mi mamá dijo cosas malas de usted. Dijo que, por su culpa mi papá debía cuidar de las fronteras de otras aldeas —contó con vergüenza al comprobar por sí misma la amabilidad de la Hyuga.

La confesión del infante la abrumó, sin embargo no dejo de sonreírle. Al ver a la menor restregando uno de sus ojos con insistencia, quiso reconfortarla.

—Debes entender a tu madre, ella al igual que tú, extraña mucho a tu padre. — siendo limpiadas después por la Hyuga.

—Es verdad, lo extraño mucho —musitó al entender que ninguna de las dos, su madre y la amable chica de ojos blancos, eran malas personas. No obstante, la pequeña de nueve años no pudo evitar llorar.

—Las niñas lindas no deben llorar frente a sus abuelos —ante la mención del difunto, la pequeña limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y sorbió con fuerza su nariz haciendo reír a Hinata, siendo seguida, más tarde por la niña.

—Sabía que estarías aquí —una tercera voz se escuchó en medio de las risas, ambas dirigieron su mirada hacia el sujeto pero solo una sabia de quién se trataba tan solo al escuchar la voz.

—Es mamá.

Hinata miró a la mujer quien se mantenía distanciada con una expresión dura en su rostro, no identificaba si era por encontrar a la niña en el cementerio o por encontrarla con ella.

Rápidamente, se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia disculpándose—Es culpa mía, y-yo…

—Date prisa y vámonos —demandó la madre, ignorando a la acompañante de su hija. La pequeña se puso de pie con intenciones de obedecer la orden pero no sin antes decirle lo que en su inocencia creyó que reconfortaría a la mujer de bonitos ojos.

—Y-Yo creo que no esta maldita, Hinata-san.

Aquellas palabras sin ningún rastro de malicia ocasiono en ella un pequeño temblor en todo su cuerpo, de manera mecánica solo atinó a alzar su mano derecha hacia la pequeña que se despedía alejándose junto a su madre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El pitido de la caja registradora resonó durante varios segundo, provocándole un retortijón en la sienes. Estaba en la fila esperando por su turno en caja, llevaba en sus manos un frasco con hojas de eucalipto que utilizaría como remedio para las flores del jardín de la mansión Hyuga.

Otra vez la caja registradora sonó, una mujer que ya había sido atendida y que llevaba varias bolsas encima pasó golpeando su hombro, y sin la menor intención de disculparse salió de la florería de la familia Yamanaka.

—Maldición, que sucede con esa mujer.

Para sorpresa de Hinata una deslumbrante Ino atendía el lugar.

— ¿I-Ino-chan? Deberías estar descansando.

—Hinata-chan —canturreo contenta arrastrando el sufijo— Eres mi última clienta del día, eso cuenta como buena suerte durante todo el año.

No pudo evitar contagiarse de la alegría de Ino, así que se permitió sonreír con sinceridad después de mucho tiempo.

— ¿Que tal, verdad que me hace ver enorme el estampado de flores? —dijo preocupada en tanto daba una vuelta luciendo su vestido.

—Te vez adorable Ino, como la primavera —confesó para alegría de la rubia, aunque el júbilo no le duro mucho cuando su amiga preocupada por su estado la obligó a tomar asiento, lo que acató refunfuñando.

—El negro te queda estupendo —mencionó acariciando su gran vientre.

—Fui a visitar a mi familiar.

Ino se reprendió mentalmente al ver como el semblante de su compañera cambiaba, mencionar aquellos temas traía desconsuelo.

—Lo siento, pensé que el funeral fue ayer —lo menos que quería era causar en Hinata más dolor.

Hace cinco meses Hinata fue llamada a una reunión; donde un interrogatorio precedido por ninjas de las cinco naciones la esperaba, el clan Hyuga se negó ante el pedido, sin embargo la mencionada accedió. El interrogatorio estuvo dirigido en obtener información sobre el paradero de Toneri Otsutsuki, quien desde su estancia en la Tierra desaparecieron muchos ninjas entre ellos un Hyuga de la eliminada rama principal. Cuando el interrogatorio cambio de rumbo; insinuando que la joven de cabellos azules encubría a quien era ahora el criminal más peligroso, el mismo Hokage dio por terminada la reunión, declarando a Konoha como el responsable de su captura.

Y es que para la alianza no era un secreto que Hinata intercedió en el pasado por el último Otsutsuki, además del mismo Naruto.

—El clan pensó que no era conveniente mi presencia —Ino bajo la mirada hacia su vientre de ocho meses ante tal revelación. La situación de su amiga cada vez se hacía más complicada, ahora no solo sentía el rechazo de la aldea, sino también el de su propia familia.

La rubia tomo de las manos a la Hyuga y con ojos llorosos dijo— P-Prometo que todo regresará a la normalidad cuando Sai y el resto regresen, tengo la esperanza de que ese tonto llegue a tiempo para ver nacer a su hijo, y quiero que estes ahí cuando suceda.

—Ino, lo sien... —fue interrumpida por un efusivo abrazo de la Yamanaka.

— ¡Tonta, promételo! —clamó entre sollozos. La joven de ojos blanco malva estiró sus brazos, acariciando la espalda de una de sus mejores amigas.

Los deseos de Ino la embargaron, motivándola— Lo prometo.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Colocó una taza de té con galletas a un lado del escritorio. Era de madrugada y su abuelo no pensaba abandonar el sillón de su oficina. Como cabeza del clan estaba involucrado junto a la alianza de todas las actividades de búsqueda y protección, aunque todo el clan negara impetuosamente alguna conexión con el criminal Toneri, no existía duda alguna que los Otsutsukis y los Hyugas compartían ascendencia.

—Gracias hija —Hinata miró con pesar cuando solo le dio un sorbo al té y siguió con lo suyo.

Apretó la bandeja de madera contra su pecho al ver un pergamino con la inconfundible letra de su primo Neji.

—¿Que sucede con Neji?

—Se ha negado abandonar el grupo de captura —ninguno de los dos se vieron impresionados por la decisión—Ese nieto mío es tan terco como su padre.

—Los necesito a los tres juntos —continuó, refiriéndose a Neji y Hanabi.

Hinata se acuclillo frente a su abuelo Hiroshi, tomó sus manos y besó el dorso de ellas. Unas lágrimas surcaron sus coloradas mejillas al ver el rostro cansado que años atrás lucia siempre rígido e imperturbable cuando se trataba de sus nietos, pero que mostraba sentirse orgulloso de ellos con alguna extraña mueca.

Quiso Limpiar sus mejillas, avergonzada por la escena, pero Hiroshi tomo su rostro y negó en silencio—Esta bien, déjalo.

Su voz salió dócil causando en su nieta un llanto mayor, lagrimas que estaba aguantando desde hacía mucho, cuando el mismo concejo de Konoha la despojó como ninja.

Todo el esfuerzo de su nieta en convertirse en una ninja fuerte se derrumbó ante sus ojos con la intromisión de Toneri, un mestizo que trajo la desunión de vuelta al clan.

Sintiéndose más calmada se puso en pie— Descansa, yo me hare cargo.

Sin embargo Hiroshi se negó.

—No quiero que te involucres más. Ya has tenido suficiente con lo de ayer, además el concejo piensa tomar más medidas.

—Más prohibiciones...

Hinata esperaba estar equivocada.

—No queremos que te expongas; por eso, Hinata —miró con seriedad—, van a prohibirte salir de la mansión. Ya no más salidas, ni ausencias de varios días. Te quedaras aquí, junto a Hanabi y le enseñaras todas aquellas cosas que aprendiste del clan.

Sus palabras le quemaban como fuego en su piel.

—N-No pueden —dijo en voz baja. De pequeña, producto de un accidente, había visitado los bosques de Konoha atreviéndose a explorar también fuera de las murallas de la aldea, aquella rutina aun permanecía.

Nunca antes se lo impidieron, ella no lo aceptaría.

—Sé que no es de tu agrado, pero solo será hasta que tenga a Toneri pagando por los Hyugas que asesinó.

— ¿Que será la próxima vez, abuelo? —increpó indignada, pero sin alzar la voz.

—Hiashi estaría de acuerdo —esperaba que la mención de su difunto hijo la convenciera un poco.

No replicó, estaba cansada de toda la situación.

Ella al igual que Naruto estaban fuera de cualquier tema que involucrara al Otsutsuki, pero a diferencia del Héroe de Konoha a ella le quitaron muchas cosas, entre ellas su ocupación como ninja. Hinata pensó que de alguna forma ese era el costo de no haber sido totalmente sincera con su familia, amigos y los altos mandos de la alianza.

Su mano derecha se dirigió a la altura de su pecho, tocando sobre su ropa su collar.

—Prometo que todo volverá a como era antes. Volverás a llevar tu banda ninja y continuaras con tus estudios.

Otra vez, esa promesa se veía tan lejana pero la aguardaba con mucha esperanza.

—Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación.

Hiroshi suspiró pero esta vez no se negó. Tomó la pequeña mano de su nieta y se dejó guiar hasta su alcoba donde fue arropado con la delicadeza que solo Hinata usaba con él.

— ¿Te veré en la mañana cuando despierte? —que ella aun estuviese despierta y vestida con su ropa ninja significaba que planeaba salir como era costumbre.

Hinata asintió, se sentó cerca del futón con intenciones de quedarse velando su sueño. El anciano parpadeo repetidamente pretendiendo no caer dormido aún.

Desde su lugar, recostado, todo parecía estar en silencio lo que significaba que todos descansaban, por lo menos los ocupantes del ala principal. Sin embargo, el tenue sonido de los dedos de Hinata pasando las hojas de un pequeño libro llamó su atención.

Miró la portada, sus ojos blanco malva observaron unas inscripciones labradas en él, pero no podía descifrarlas. Era algún tipo de escritura que solo fue usada por la primera generación de Hyugas y que solo su joven nieta podía _leer_.

—Sé que nunca te pregunte, pero realmente son solo cuentos como tu padre y yo creemos —justamente por aquella suposición no le tomó importancia cuando vio por primera vez un libro como ese en las manos de una Hinata de cinco años de edad.

—No son solo cuentos, he leído y aprendido mucho de estos libros —explicó brevemente, su hermana era la única que tomaba interés en ellos aun así nunca se tomó el tiempo de enseñarle o contarle sobre lo que esos libros contenían o de donde eran.

—Sé que voy a sonar como Hanabi —su visión se puso borrosa, pero logró articular antes de caer exhausto— ¿De dónde vienen?

Hinata regresó su lectura al bolsillo trasero de su uniforme ninja, se acercó a su abuelo acomodando las fundas y le respondió al vacío—De un pequeño lugar que encontré en el bosque.

Se quedó quieta en el mismo lugar abrazando sus piernas sin hacer ruido, durante todo el día su cuerpo venía sufriendo muchas emociones, un momento de paz en medio de la oscuridad no arreglaría su desgraciada vida pero le permitiría continuar.

Normalmente cuando una situación la sobrepasaba se internaba en el bosque, aquel lugar que de pequeña encontró mientras corría asustada porqué sus ojos veían cosas extrañas. El despertar de su Byakugan abrió su mente a un mundo desconocido hasta para su propio clan, donde existía un _lugar_ repleto de secretos de un tiempo donde solo sus antepasados vivieron, un lugar que contaba la historia de los Hyugas.

El descubrimiento de _Tama -_ un lugar invisible para todos excepto para sus ojos- la forjó como persona, permitiéndole cumplir su sueño de ser una ninja fuerte y amable. No obstante, todo su esfuerzo se veía perjudicado por el miedo a lo desconocido.

Porque temían lo que Toneri podría hacer por conseguir un Byakugan, porque temían a su sangre Otsutsuki, porque no lo conocían.

Y si, aunque era muy estúpido de su parte, ella creía en la inocencia del solitario hombre de la Luna, por eso no reveló lo que sabía pese a que todos lo apuntaban como un criminal.

Tapó su boca acallando su llanto, otra vez su corazón le quemaba, no deseaba perturbar el sueño de su abuelo por lo que salió sigilosamente de la habitación. Caminó por el pasillo, pasó frente a las habitaciones que le pertenecían a ella y a su hermana pero no se detuvo, sigilosa como ella misma corrió hacia los jardines donde se dejó caer finalmente. Y lloró; por sus amigos quienes sufrían por ella, por su familia que toleraban el desprecio de los habitantes de Konoha, por Toneri a quien preferían verlo muerto.

Eventualmente el cansancio la venció, su cuerpo quedó tendido sobre el pasto, entre unos capullos de anémonas que florecerían en al menos un mes, al llegar la primavera. En la oscuridad de la madrugada el collar de Hinata, escondido dentro de su blusa-kimono de color lavanda, resplandeció; probablemente reflejando los sentimientos de su dueña.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, como aquel día cuando le dieron la noticia de que Toneri estaba en la Tierra.

Su cuerpo dejó el fresco pasto, elevándose. Unos brazos la transportaron, lejos, dejando atrás las lágrimas que derramó en aquel jardín donde de pequeños solía con Neji. La llevaron lejos de sus penas, de las personas que amaba y de aquellas que la despreciaban. En el trayecto sus ojos blancos se abrieron, pero por algún motivo su mente no podía concentrarse en capturar las imágenes; lo que asustaría a cualquier persona, sin embargo sintió como el peso en sus hombros disminuía con cada paso que daba quien fuera que la sostenía en brazos.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo se sintió mareada y su visión era borrosa, tardó en mantenerse firme sobre sus pies pero cuando lo logró sus ojos subieron lentamente por las piernas de aquel desconocido hasta llegar a su rostro.

Su corazón latió mucho más rápido, asustado. Sus pupilas se encogieron al reconocer su inconfundible rostro. Frente a ella Toneri Otsutsuki sonreía, acercándose lentamente con sus resplandecientes ojos azules.

El Tenseigan gritaba lo muy estúpida que había sido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota final** :

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer.

Primer capítulo, después de casi un mes, corto pero necesario. Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron un review, un favorito o un follow. Estoy muy agradecida por la oportunidad que le dieron al fic.

Respondiendo a usuarios sin cuenta:

 _Guest_ : Aun falta un poco para la escena del prólogo, solo un poco. Muchas gracias por tu review.

 _Avis_ : Lamento la tardanza. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

 _Hime-23_ : Gracias por tu review.

 _Clau_ : Aquí estoy, actualizando.

 _Berta salvatore_ : jajaja gracias, espero que este fic sea de tu disfrute.

Muchas gracias a ustedes:

Antifashion19, Lynn Moriiko, Guest, Avis, MikaSyo, esther82, hime-23, Clau, Anairam Mariana, anav.26032603, Berta Salvatore, Miey-chan y Hinata Uchiha.H.


End file.
